Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and uses of at least one bacterial amylase in poultry feed to improve the nutritional value of the feed. The invention also relates to poultry feed and poultry feed additives comprising at least one bacterial amylase and at least one vitamin and/or mineral which improve the nutritional value of the feed.
Description of the Related Art
WO 03/068256 A1 describes an amylase feed supplement for improved ruminant nutrition. The amylase used is a fungal amylase produced by Aspergillus oryzae. Tricarico et al, in Animal Science 2005, 81: 365-374, describe the effects of Aspergillus oryzae extract containing alpha-amylase activity on ruminal fermentation and milk production in lactating Holstein cows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,622 discloses the use of a specific additive containing proteolytic and amylolytic enzymes as well as gumase, intimately associated with a ground malt carrier, for stimulating milk production in dairy cows. The enzyme source is not specified.
Rojo et al (Animal Feed Science and Technology, 123-124 (2005), 655-665) studied the effects of exogenous amylases from Bacillus licheniformis and Aspergillus niger on ruminal starch digestion and lamb performance.
WO 01/41795 A1 relates to the use of a combination of a protease and an inner salt of a quaternary amine carboxylic acid in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of coccidiosis and bacterial infections. An alpha-amylase is an optional enzyme which may be added.
Gracia et al (Animal Feed Sci Tech, 150:3-4, (2009), 303-315) showed that a multi-enzyme complex with xylanase, protease and alpha-amylase activity improved body weight gain and FCR in broilers aged 1-4 days.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative, preferably improved, amylases which improve feed utilization and/or weight gain in poultry.